warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Plans
This is the sixth episode of The Bloodbath Series. Hope you enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 23:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Leafstorm growled, letting her frustration run freely. Stormgaze refused to do the plan again! He was still bleeding from serveral cuts, and was still stiff from the torturing. Leafstorm had still not forgiven him for taking her punishment. The good thing was, Snake had not ordered them to torture her. She was lucky. Yet, she didn't want to admit that she was grateful to Stormgaze. She liked to keep her own pride, and not let that arrogant fool know. Aspenstar had been so foolish. He had accepted Snake as ruler, and then subjected his Clan to endless death. They were all out in the territory fighting everything. Leafstorm wanted to claw his throat out. There was a hiss from Stormgaze and Leafstorm looked up. Snake was sitting at the doorway, looking pleased. He purred, "Well, you're awake. I want you to do something for me, Leafstorm. Come with me." Before Leafstorm could move, Stormgaze lunged forward, spitting. Snake's tail flicked, and two warriors shot out of the shadows, and smacked Stormgaze back. "I know you are dying to talk to me again, but I'm sorry my friend. I have more important things to do." Snake purred, smirking. The warriors continued to hold Stormgaze down while she got up and shot Stormgaze a frantic look. She didn't know what to do. Stormgaze nodded to her and bared his teeth to the warriors around him. Leafstorm held back a sigh and hissed at Snake, "Whatever you have to discuss, do it here." He turned slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Snake shook his head, and mewed menacingly, "Why would you want to discuss something in such a damp hole? I'm sure you want more luxury than this, my young Leafstorm." She hissed at him, not wanting to give the satisfaction that she was scared. Snake had ruined her life, her Clan. And he had taken away her family in one swipe. Anything Snake did was to harm Leafstorm. And there was nothing she could do about it. Snake smiled cruely, "Now, now. If you don't obey orders now, then maybe I'll have tell the warriors to do some battle practice on this one, particular tom. Leafstorm let out a slow growl and snarled at Snake. He knew all the ways to persuade her, but she didn't want to give in. Not yet. "Why should I care about that tom? He's full of arrogance! I dislike toms like that! They're so full of themselves! Do as you wish to him!" Leafstorm hissed, feeling worried that Stormgaze would get hurt. Snake's cruel smile grew wider. "Oh, so you want him to get hurt. Fine then." He opened his mouth to shout, "Guards!", when Leafstorm mewed in desperation, "Fine! I'll go with you! Just don't hurt him." He flicked his tail in satisfaction and headed out of the tunnel, into a damp cave. Leafstormdidn't see the difference of the cave and the tunnel. They both stank. "So," he mewed, "I want you to spy for me." Growling, Leafstorm shook her head, "Of course not! Never in the name of StarClan would I spy for you!" Snake hissed, annoyed with her, "I will repeat my offer. Leafstorm, I want you to spy for me." Leafstorm opened her mouth again, only to be interrupted by Snake. "If you say no, I'll order the guards to practice some killing moves on that tom." Her mouth snapped shut, leaving Snake in charge. "So, I take it that you'll agree to spy for me. I need you to spy on Stormgaze, telling me what he does. I'm going to let you escape, but you must continue meeting me on the border of BrushClan." Looking away, Leafstorm was unsure what she wanted to do. She didn't want to help Snake, but she didn't want to hurt Stormgaze either. She could pretend though. "Okay." She murmured quietly, bowing her head. Snake hissed in pleasure, "Now that's a good girl. You know how to obey orders from your father, right? You wouldn't disappoint your own father, would you?" Leafstorm froze. She had tried to forget her father, who was Snake himself. She had abandoned her father and left him for good. Now, he was back, ready to destroy Leafstorm forever. She hissed at him, "You have my obedience for now, but when I find out you are betraying me, then I will leave my post and leave you in the dust." Snake flicked his tail, unconcerned, "I'm sure you're the one doing all the betraying, aren'y you? Isn't your father worth more than your friends?" Shaking off worries, Leafstorm growled, "If you keep sniping at me like that, maybe I'll just decline your offer and let you do the spying yourself." "Oh, and leave your friend to die?" Snake's voice dripped with honey. Leafstorm took a deep breath and mewed, "Look, I'll do it. Just let the subject go. Or else there might be an unfortunate 'accident'." Snake smiled again and replied, "Well, I would like to see you try. You are dismissed." When Leafstorm was sitting in the tunnel with Stormgaze, she was thinking, Should we try to leave? Almost as if he was reading her mind, Stormgaze growled, "We have to. It's our only choice." Leafstorm nodded, and huddled closer to Stormgaze, planning their escape. Severval days later, the two cats were making progress in their plan. "If we head out at this time of the day, maybe we will-" "Not a maybe! Our plans can't be made of maybes!" Leafstorm lashed her tail, "I'm trying! If you don't agree with me, then plan yourself!" Suddenly overcautious, Stormgaze hissed, "Sh! You don't know who might be listening!" Leafstorm rolled her eyes. Stormgaze had grown more and more cautious over the few days. They had almost been caught several times already, and each time, Leafstorm saw Snake smile at her, then turn away. Stormgaze's eyes darted around, searching for guards or Snake. Leafstorm nudged him, "Cheer up. In a few days, we'll be out!" Caught by surprise, Stormgaze tumbled out, crashing into the guard outside of the tunnel. Leafstorm sighed, then froze as spiders of horror crawled up her spine. She raised her head, and saw Snake staring at her. With his cruel smile on. His words rang in her ears, I will let you go, but I need you to spy for me. She kept thinking, should I spy on Stormgaze? What was the point? The tom didn't hide anything. Or did he? Leafstorm had to find out. This wasn't for Snake's sake, it was for her sake. Snake nodded slightly to Leafstorm, and padded away. But the fear didn't ebb. Leafstorm was rooted in her place, fearful of angering Snake. Stormgaze came staggering back, bleeding from a cut on his ear. He gasped and whispered, "Why did you push me? Now the guards think we were trying to escape! They have put an extra guard on us." Without thinking, Leafstorm murmured, "Did they? Did Snake allow them?" Stormgaze gave her a funny look, "What do you mean, 'Did Snake allow them?' Of course he did!" Feeling furious with herself, Leafstorm shook her ehad, "What was I thinking? It just slipped my mind." But if Snake ordered the extra guard, then how will we be able to escape? Stormgaze stretched, then paused. He frowned, "I've been meaning to ask you. How was the meeting with Snake?" Leafstorm froze. She had wanted to tell Stormgaze about the meeting once they escaped, but now, because he was her partner, so she decided to pour everything out to him. "You see he wanted me to spy on him..." Stormgaze felt light. He was dreaming. Foxfur was racing ahead of him, dashing toward a dark hole of... nothing. Stormgaze panicked, thinking, If I lose Foxfur, what will I do? Life isn't worth ''without Foxfur.'' He immediately scolded himself, You dense cat. How could you chose your love life over the Underground? Foxfur slowly turned around and stared at him. He met her gaze, expecting to see her warm, amber gaze. Instead, he saw nothing. her expression was blank, and she was smiling cruely. Then StarClan spoke, When one seems good, you will find betrayal in her heart. But not all betrayal is bad, some can overcome darkness. Snake watched the two prisoners sleep. He smiled and thought, Soon. Soon I will get my revenge. Stormgaze will fall, and all of the Clans will be in my grasp. My plans are perfect too, Leafstorm. You aren't the only one who can make plans. Maybe what they all say is right. Family share qualities... ''(Finished! Sorry, I was trying to make it longer, but I don't think it is much longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Next episode, Rain Drops.)